The present invention relates to methods for fabricating optical assemblies for optical recording heads, and more particularly to a method for fabricating optical assemblies for flying heads having solid immersion lenses.
Optical data storage systems are of great commercial and academic interest because of their potential for very high data density. In magnetic recording, the data density may be limited by particle size. In optical recording, the data density is often only limited by the diffraction limit of the illuminating light. In practice, the data density is in part also limited by the minimum diameter illuminating radiation such as a laser beam that can be focussed on the disk.
To reduce the laser spot diameter, several methods can be employed. Higher frequency light may help matters because it has a smaller wavelength. Increasing the numerical aperture of the lens may also help to decrease spot size.
One way of improving resolution is to use a solid immersion lens (SIL). These lenses, among other advantages, partially avoid diffraction effects, thus allowing higher data densities.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of fabricating an optical assembly in which a SIL is fabricated or installed for optimum data densities.
Another object of the present invention is to fabricate a slider system for a flying head having an objective lens and SIL which are in focus without the need for automatic focusing.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combination particularly pointed out in the claims.